Another Beginning
by The Threat
Summary: AU, sort of. This story chronicles the events that took place before 'the movie'.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: based on characters owned by Saban Entertainment And 20th Century Fox

Note: as the movie took place in a continuity of it's own, this story won't fit anywhere in continuity with the old series.

* * *

The Moon, 1995:

A couple of astronauts, though not an actual couple, were walking on the moon's surface (so much as was humanly possible there). This mission, while not exciting to the casual observer, was still of the uttermost importance.

"Moonlander, this is Houston, do you copy?" a voice spoke to them.

"This is Lander One." the man on the moon replied, "We copy."

"What's your status?" the voice asked.

"We've just arrived near that crater." the man replied.

"We were about to explore a cavern we found here." the woman on the moon replied.

"Copy that." the voice replied, "Keep us posted.

Their communication broke off at that point, as the man and the woman went down the crater and into cavern they spotted.

The deeper they went, the less light from the sun they could use, so they switched on the lights on their suits.

"Thank goodness we're out of the sun's radiation." the man said.

"Don't cheer too soon." the woman reminded him, "While we're out of it's heat, we're getting into it's cold shadow.

That's when the man realized it as well: "I already thought I was shaky, but I thought it was excitement."

Both of them adjusted their suits. While doing so, the man spotted something underneath the rocks: "Hey, look at that."

The woman looked at what he was pointing. Seeing it, the woman looked on her arm's computer, where she could see something strange.

"Houston, this is Lander Two." the woman said.

"We read you." the voice answered, "What's happening?"

"We just found something here." she replied.

"Define 'something"." the voice told her.

"I'm not sure." the woman explained, "But whatever it is, it makes my scanner go nuts."

The man looked at her screen, and noticed it too. The screen was supposed to measure how much energy something's emitting. In case of this... thing, it causes the meters to go haywire.

"She's right." the man replied.

Down at Houston, a discussion was going on, before they finally agreed on the following: "Take it back to the Moonlander for further study on Earth."

"Copy that." both the man and the woman replied.

Together they removed some of the rocks, which fell down as fast as a feather would after they let go of them. Once many of the rocks were removed, they saw what looked like a box, which had more or less the same looks as a Mayan treasure chest.

"This is weird." the woman said.

"You'd almost think the Mayans visited the moon before we ever did." the man replied.

"Maybe this will answer many archaeological questions." the woman decided, "All the more reason to take it back with us."

Together, they tried to lift it up. Strangely, despite the Moon's lower gravity, the box wouldn't move an inch.

"Maybe this is just the top of a building." the man suggested.

"No." the woman told him, "I already scanned the ground. There's only this box."

"Sounds like someone didn't want it to be removed." the man remarked.

"We'll have to use bigger means." the woman remarked.

"Why don't we just open it and take what's inside it?" the man wondered.

"How do we know if the box isn't part of the mechanism that's creating this energy? We can't risk that." the woman answered.

"We also can't risk staying here too long trying to figure it out, until our oxygen runs out either." the man responded, "It'll probably be opened back on Earth anyway, so I don't think it would matter."

"That your professional opinion?" the woman asked.

"Landers, this is Houston." the voice spoke again, "Can you see if that energy is spreading through the box?"

"It's hard to tell." the woman answered, "The energy readings are off the chart. It'll take some time to adjust."

After some time, the woman finally had it figured out: "No, the box itself is not important."

"Good." the man said, after which he opened his bag of tools to pry it open.

Opening it went smoothly for the man, as the modern tools were too strong for such old means of containment. Just as he was opening the box, the woman noticed something else. Although the box was giving off some energy, when she scanned much deeper, she noticed it was empty. In other words, it may be the box after all that's causing the energy pulse.

"Wait!" she shouted.

But she was too late. The box opened, after which weird lights swam out of the box, engulfing the two of them.

"Lander Two, what is the pro..." the voice asked them, but was interrupted by the two of them screaming.

In Houston, the man to whom the voice speaking to them belonged to, kept trying to make contact: "Landers, what's happening there?"

But neither one answered, as they kept screaming. The man tried to talk, but that's when he only received statics.

"What's happening there?" his superior asked him.

"I don't know, they just... broke off." he answered them.

"Sir!" a third person came to them, "You better come take a look at this."

The superior was pointed to look at a screen, which showed something, to them, unusual.

"What am I looking at?" he asked.

"We're not sure." was the answer, "But this energy that the Landers spoke of, it seems to spread all over the crater."

"Sir." the first man spoke again, somewhat spooked.

"What is it?" the superior asked him.

"Wish I knew." he replied.

He pressed a few buttons, which would play back the last message he received. There wasn't much talking, rather it sounded like there was something on the moon, laughing out loud. If nobody knew any better, they'd say there were two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the character "Terrence" is mine.

* * *

Angel Grove, California, the next day:

A city, too big to be a small town but too small to be a major city. In a local high school, one could find a small group of friends, consisting out of four guys and two girls. The six of them laughed out loud, especially since the day was over. They were still inside the school building, while deciding on what to do next.

"So, you guys wanna hang out at the youth centre?" the tallest of the guys, who was dressed in white clothes, spoke.

"Sounds great." another guy replied, whose clothes bore a red color, "Heard that they finally renewed those old mats. It should be safer to spar now."

"Oh really?!" a somewhat bulkier voice, which didn't belong to anyone in the group, questioned.

Everyone turned to look at who was talking. It were two guys, dressed as punks, one looked as he sounded (bulky), the other had a hat which bore the image of a skull, which earned them their nicknames.

"Only losers go to that youth centre." the bulky, or fat one of the two laughed at his own remark.

"Bulk and Skull." one of the girls, a small one who appeared to like pink, mentioned their names, "I thought the circus was on the other side of town."

"Hey Bulk..." the skinny one of the two, apparently called Skull, "Is there really a circus here?"

"No, it was an insult." the fat one, Bulk, explained.

"I don't remember him asking you to come along." the other girl, who was black but bore yellow colors on her clothes.

"If you want..." one of the other guys, who wore blue clothes, started, "... maybe we don't have to go to the youth centre to spar."

"I don't know." the last guy, with whom the color black dominated his clothes, "One sack of meat and a French fry aren't really good sparing partners."

Skull laughed: "They wanna fight meat and fries.

"You dimwit, he meant us." Bulk had to tell him.

Once Skull understood, Bulk decided the following: "You... are goners."

He readied himself for combat, but the guy in white demonstrated his martial artist's moves so to back him off.

Once he was finished, he asked, while pointing to the guy in red: "Want Rocky to show you his too?"

Bulk didn't know what to say at first, but then turned around saying: "Come on Skull, we don't want to spend more time with these dweebs."

They walked away, though it nearly looked as though they were running.

"That'll teach them." the guy in blue said.

"They honestly think they're so rad, and that's why they pick on us." the girl in pink complained.

"Not to worry, Kim." the girl in yellow assured her, "They just don't know any better."

"Be that as it may..." somebody else's voice spoke, "... they're right about one thing."

The six of them turned to look at someone, who apparently witnessed what had just transpired there.

"Haven't you outgrown that centre by now?" he continued, "I know those punks are just being creeps, but in this case I can't really blame them."

"Oh come on, Terry." the guy in black stated, "Don't ju..."

"That's Terrence, Adam." the guy interrupted, "Hate it when people call me that."

"Hey, chill out, man." the red guy, who was apparently called Rocky, started, "You really gotta get out of those books of yours and live a little."

"Yeah sure." Terrence shut his locker after saying that.

Unfortunately, upon doing so, he accidentally dropped a news paper clipping. The guy in blue picked it up.

"What's it say, Billy?" the guy in black, Adam, asked him.

"Moon explorers missing." he read from the clipping.

"You start seeing aliens again?" the one in pink, Kim, wondered.

The others laughed slightly, at which point Terrence took the clipping back: "You see, that's why I'm not friends with either one of you. There's not one subject I can share with you without you needing to ridicule it."

"Oh come now." the guy in blue, Billy, said with a calm voice, "You really don't need to use those fancy words there just to make a point."

"Nor do I need to stay here and discuss the rest of this with you." Terrence replied.

"Then why did you even start talking?" the girl in yellow asked him.

"If you must know, Aisha..." Terrence answered, "... I was hoping I could change your attitude. Guess I was wrong."

The girl in yellow, Aisha, wanted to say something back, but by that time Terrence had already lost interest and walked away, towards the building's exit.

"He sure is messed up." Billy remarked.

"Maybe he should take one of your martial arts classes to calm down, Tommy." Kim advised to the guy in white, Tommy.

Meanwhile, the situation on the moon had changed, but not for the better. Where there was once a crater, a fortress had suddenly emerged out of nowhere. Inside the fortress, there were two people. These two were the same astronauts from before, however, for some reason they could suddenly shoot lightning out of their hands, with which they could finish the fortress, to a point where there's no danger of either suffocation or radiation. Once that was done, the two took off their suits. The woman was suddenly dressed into an attire that would suggest her to be some kind of mixture between a witch and a sort of authority figure, a queen or an empress. The man, on the other hand, had undergone a complete change in appearance, as his entire body was turned into some kind of brown creature, wearing metallic garments, which resembled a human skeleton, not to mention his mask, which had some kind of piece to cover the mouth but allowed for him to breath, and a red visor. Once the two of them were out of their suits, they allowed for staffs to appear in their hands, one for each. With those staffs, they destroyed the suits they just came out of.

"Hah!" the man shouted, "I never want to see those things again!"

"Me neither." the woman replied, at which point they both froze.

"What was that we just said?" the man wondered.

"Those wretched humans whose bodies we took..." the woman thought out loud, "... it has to be their language."

This was something the man could live with: "A lot has changed in all those years we were stuck."

"Even this woman's name is terrible, 'Rita'." the woman remarked, "But I like it!"

"A new name for a new era..." the man thought about it, then looked at the top of his staff, which bore the lettre 'Z', and realized something else, "This here even means something else in this era. Humans call it 'zed'."

"Zed? How hidiously disrespectful." the woman, Rita, snarled.

"Yes." the man agreed, "But I'll make the world respect it, for I will now be known as Zedd. Lord Zedd!"

Rita laughed, menacingly: "Sounds scary enough."

"And my first deed, as Lord Zedd, will be to bring back some old servants." the man, Zedd, sounded happy, after which he pointed his head towards Earth, from which he shot more lightning. Rita followed his example.

At the zoo, a monkey just found a golden coin, which somebody tossed at him, to tease him. Zedd's lightning hit him, which changed the monkey into a human-sized ape-like monster in golden armor. At the same zoo, there was a pig, which got hit by Rita's lightning, which turned him into a monster as well. Once both of them appeared, people started to run away from them, which left enough time for the two to find each other. Once they did, they immediately recognized each other.

"Goldar?" the pig monster sounded happy to see him.

"Mordant..." the ape hissed.

"If we're back, that must mean..." Mordant started.

"Our masters have returned!" Goldar finished for him.

Both were more than happy with that idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Back on the moon, the two were discussing something else.

"Do we really want to bring back just those two?" Rita wondered.

Zedd seemed to need to think it over, then decided: "You're right. They need some extra fire-power."

He then pointed his staff towards something else on Earth again, and shot more lightning.

This time, he hit a rhinoceros, which started to walk on it's hind legs, take on some very strange form, after which it escaped it's cage. Doing so, not only caused people to panic at the sight of the monster, but also caused other rhinos to escape as well. Under different circumstances, they'd be calm, but a rhino on the loose caused panic, which in turned panicked the rhinos, so they too started to grow wild, destroying more cages in the process, helping other animals to escape.

Meanwhile, the rhino monster met with the other two: "Goldar! Mordant! Long time no see."

"Rhinoblaster!" Mordant was enthusiastic about seeing him, "You're here too!"

"The world seems different now." Goldar complained, "There was a time when humans were the ones in these cages as well."

"Yeah, those were the days." the rhino monster, Rhinoblaster, agreed, "But we can bring those days back again."

The other two cheered in agreement.

Further away, at the same high school as before, the group of six friends left the building. To their surprise, the guy known as Terrence stood dead in his tracks.

"He spacing out now?" Kim wondered, seeing him there.

"Let's check." Rocky suggested.

He walked in front of him, where he could see this strange stare on his face. He waved his hand in front of Terrence's eyes, to which he did react.

Now that he had his attention: "What're you looking at? Spacing out..."

"You can't see the smoke?" Terrence interrupted while he pointed.

Rocky looked at where he was pointing, at which point the other five followed his example. The then saw it as well, smoke coming from many places across the city. At that point, people passed by the school, running and screaming.

"What's up with them?" Aisha wondered, "It's just smoke."

"They're all running in the same direction." Terrence noticed.

"Like they're running away?" Billy asked him.

"From what?" Tommy questioned.

"A very good question." Terrence replied, after which he ran into the opposite direction.

He didn't need to run very far, as that's when they all saw a lion, running in the same direction as them, followed by a small group of antelopes, too small to refer to as a herd.

"Wha..." Adam was the first who could say anything, "What's going on?"

"I don't care, let's get out." Kim whined.

"Agreed." Billy responded.

The six of them ran away, but Terrence wouldn't move. When he saw them run off, he sighed. Typical, he thought to himself. Why there's a lion or a group of antelopes, there's a very easy explanation how that's possible, they could've escaped from a zoo. But they weren't the reason why these people were running, as they too appeared to be running away. What could be so bad that would cause fear even onto these animals?

"Hey!" Tommy shouted at him, "What are you doing?"

"There's more going on here. I can't just ignore it." Terrence shouted back at him.

"Whatever, man." Adam said, "If he wants to run to his death."

"Glad we agree upon that." Terrence shouted back, as he turned away from them.

Once the street was less crowded, and therefor easier for him to move, he decided to run into the streets. That's when the six felt something weird happening to them. Something they couldn't quite place.

"What is this?" Aisha started.

"You're feeling this too?" Billy asked her.

"Guys?!" Adam sounded shaky, as his hands started to seemingly disappear, which is also the moment that everyone else noticed the same thing happening to them.

As Terrence ran, he saw some kind of light flashing through the corner of his eye. He turned to look, but didn't see what caused it. He thought of asking someone else, but those few that were in the street were too busy running. If they saw anything, they probably didn't care what it was. All that Terrence could be certain of, was that the other six were gone.

He sighed: "So scared that they ran away that fast."


	4. Chapter 4

The six were experiencing... something nobody else, to their knowledge, has ever experienced before. They don't know what it was, but for some reason, their bodies turned into rays of light, and were transporting them to... an unknown destination. When this experience stopped, all of them were dropped off in what felt to them to be a cold, not to mention dark room.

"What happened?" Kim wondered as she shouted.

"Where are we?" Tommy started.

"Any place, it's better than town now." Aisha said.

Suddenly, all the lights in the room were turned on. Wherever they were, it was a spacious, and very high-tech room.

"Wow..." Billy couldn't keep his enthusiasm to himself, "This... this is too much."

"Hey, look at that!" Rocky just pointed to something, "What is that thing?"

Whatever it was, it suddenly turned to them and spoke: "What thing? What are you talking about?"

All six of them were taken aback when it spoke. It appeared humanoid, save for it's electronic arms, legs, body, head, even it's voice. It was a robot.

"Don't be alarmed." another, heavier voice spoke, "He took you here because I told him to."

"Who said that?" Adam spoke.

"Show yourself!" Tommy demanded.

"Very well." the voice replied, "Turn around."

They all turned, and saw something that looked like a huge transparent tube. Within it, a head appeared, which was big enough to fit inside the tube.

"Wh... What are you?" Rocky asked the head.

"I am Zordon." it replied, "An inter-dimensional creature, forced to live outside your dimension of time."

"And I'm Alpha Five." the robot added, "Maintenance assistant to the Command Centre."

"I'm sorry..." Kim suddenly had enough of this, "Can somebody come back to Earth here, coz I'm lost."

"Your world is in great danger, and it's up to you to save it." the head, Zordon answered.

One by one, they all expressed how they either didn't understand or how reluctant they were to accept this as an answer.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you think you are, or what you think we are." Aisha spoke, "But what makes you think we just take your word for it?"

"Ah!" Zordon responded, "A non-believer. How about this? Behold the viewing globe."

All of them stared at each other, exchanging words like "what" and "viewing what" or "what globe", or even "what's 'behold mean".

"This way." the robot, Alpha, pointed them.

They all turned to look at what looked like a glass sphere, about the same size as a TV-screen. What they saw were news broadcasts of what's happening in Angel Grove. Other than the escaped animals, there were three monsters, terrorizing everyone around them.

"Ah man..." Rocky sounded terrified.

"Good thing you took us out of there." Kim sounded thankful.

"Don't cheer too soon." Zordon told her, "Keep watching."

Other footage shows how officials, like policemen, tried to stop these monsters, but none of their measures worked.

"As you can see, nobody can do anything against these monsters." Zordon continued, "So it's all up to you now."

The six were still skeptic, but Tommy was the one to speak: "Wait a minute, if the police can't handle them, what makes you think we can?"

"Alpha, give it to them." Zordon ordered his robot.

Alpha nodded, after which he pressed a few buttons on... what one can only describe to be a computer. After that, the six felt some kind of shock in their hands. When they looked, they were holding... nothing remotely familiar.

"What was that?" Billy wondered.

"What are these things?" Adam spoke.

"These are your morphers." Zordon answered, "They behold the ancient powers of the strongest animals to have ever lived. Hold them up in front of you, call out the name of your animal, and you'll morph into heroic Power Rangers."

"Morph?" Kim didn't know the word.

"Morph as in metamorphosis." Alpha explained.

Nobody appeared to know that word either.

"Change!" Alpha exclaimed, "Transform! Henshin! What word do you understand?"

"Al right, we get it!" Tommy told him.

"Except 'henshin', what's that mean?" Rocky asked.

"What are you saying?" Adam asked him, "We use these things, and we'd become superheroes?"

"Precisely." Zordon answered, "Rocky, you..."

The moment Zordon mentioned his name, Rocky was shocked: "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I told you, I exist outside your dimension of time." Zordon explained, "I can see how you call each other in the past, present and the future, that's how I know your names. It's also because of that, that I know the six of you are more than fitting for this."

Nobody was sure if they understood what he just said, but Billy knew what to say: "If he can somehow transport us here..."

"That's teleport you here." Alpha corrected him.

"Right." Billy reluctantly agreed, "Anyway, if he can do that, I'm sure there's more that he can do."

"So we agree to that." Zordon added, "I repeat. Rocky, you are given the power of the Tyrannosaur. Adam, your power comes from the Mastodon. Billy, the power of the Triceratops is yours. Aisha, you're granted the strength of the Sabre-toothed Tiger. And Kimberly, you have the Pterodactyl to assist you."

This left just one of them, Tommy, who started: "What about me?"

"Your power is fairly new, and hasn't been used before." Zordon explained, "We're not sure if it'll work, or given it's immense power, if it's safe to even use."

"You're just given your morpher, so you can help us test it first." Alpha added.

This was something of a disappointment to Tommy, but Kim knew what to say: "Well, at least you're the first one who uses yours. I have to settle with something that may carry someone's germs."

"This is no time to worry about that, Kimberly." Zordon told her, "Your world is still in danger, and you must now save it."

The five who can change look at each other, but it was Rocky who spoke: "Let's just give it a shot, and see where it leads us."

Still a little reluctant, Kim tried it. She raised her own device, shouting: "Petiradictyl."

But nothing happened.

"It's Pterodactyl." Alpha reminded her, "Puh... tay... roh... dactyl."

That's when Kim understood, and tried again: "Pterodactyl!"

The thing she held up became a flash of bright light, which engulfed her, and became a pink suit of armor, of which it's helmet resembled a pterodactyl.

"Cool." everyone agreed.

"I wonder..." Billy then said, "Triceratops!"

Same thing happened to him, except a blue suit, with the resemblance of a triceratops.

"Oh man, this is too cool." Adam remarked, "Mastodon!"

He changed into a black suit, resembling a mammoth.

Rocky didn't wait any longer, and shouted: "Tyrannosaur!"

He changed into a red suit, resembling the aforementioned dinosaur.

Lastly, there was Aisha exclaiming: "Sabre-toothed Tiger!"

Needless to say what her suit looked like, safe for it's yellos color.

"Good." Zordon then said, "Now, press the sides of your morphers, and it will teleport back to town."

"Our morphers?" Rocky questioned.

"On your belts." Alpha pointed.

As it turned out, nobody had noticed that their changing devices were now on their belts.

"You mean like this?" Billy asked, after which he pressed his device, and disappeared in that ray of light again.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Rocky exclaimed, somewhat agitated, after which he followed his example, shortly followed by the last three.


	5. Chapter 5

In Angel Grove, military people had arrived to help people leave town. Amidst the chaos, Terrence was trying to find his way through.

"I'm sorry." one of the military stopped him, "This is off limits."

"What's going on there?" Terrence asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." he replied.

Terrence merely nodded and turned away. Though, his curiosity wasn't satisfied. If he wanted to find out what was happening, he'd have to try and find a different way to see what's going on. Suddenly, there was that light again, but this time it was somewhere above him. He looked up, to see five rays of light, travelling towards where the action is. Each ray had it's own color: red, black, blue, yellow and pink. One strange event after the other takes place, Terrence realized. He ran further away, but stopped at electronics shop. At that shop, a bunch of people were gathered. Terrence tried to take a closer look. In the shop's display, there were TV's, showing whatever's happening in town. Terrence looked, only to see how three monsters were terrorizing the crowd. The TV-crews who shot it all, were somewhere midway shooting being drawn back by the military. But then something happened that apparently distracted the military. Those lights that Terrence saw, they arrived there, and changed into five armored people.

"What are those goons?" Terrence heard someone asking.

"Your guess is as good as mine." someone else answered.

The Power Rangers, as that's what Zordon said they are, stood before the three monsters, who were confused at the very sight of them.

"That's not possible!" Goldar exclaimed.

"They still exist?" Mordant asked, afraid.

"Looks like they've seen us before." Adam, now Black Ranger, remarked.

"That Zordon or Alpha did clean these suits while they weren't used, right?" Kim, now Pink Ranger, asked.

"I hope they did." Aisha, now Yellow Ranger, replied.

"Who cares?!" Rhinoblaster stated, "Nothing can stop us!"

"Oh yeah!?" Rocky, now Red Ranger, questioned, "We'll see about that!"

Billy, now Blue Ranger, felt he had something in his suit's holster, that looked like a gun: "Wonder what this does."

He holds it up and shoots at the monsters. He missed them, but it was enough to give them some kind of a shock.

"What was that?" Mordant asked.

"They must have new weapons." Goldar answered.

"Wow, where did you get that?" Red Ranger asked Blue Ranger.

"In my pocket." he answered.

"I got one too." Yellow Ranger told them.

"Me too." Pink Ranger mentioned.

"Let's use them together." Black Ranger suggested.

All five took out their guns.

Meanwhile, Rita has been watching over this fight, through a telescope, and wasn't pleased with what she saw: "What? Zordon's alive?"

"He is?" Zedd was surprised to hear that, "How's that possible?"

"I don't know." Rita answered, "But it looks like he's using those Rangers again."

Zedd growled: "Then our servants will need some help."

He raised his staff and pointed it towards Angel Grove: "Putties! Arise!"

Just as the Rangers fired their weapons, grey humanoid creatures appeared, taking the shots for the three monsters. This, however, only took down five out of a whole group of them.

"What took you guys so long?!" Rhinoblaster complained, "Putties! Attack them!"

They did as they were told and attacked the Power Rangers. The heroes fought back as best as they could, and the Putties were easily beaten, but when the three monsters attacked alongside them, the five Rangers didn't stand a chance.

In the Command Centre, Tommy could see the fight, and how the other five were fighting a losing battle.

"I should be fighting as well." Tommy at some point turned to Zordon, "It's the only way we can win this fight.

"I cannot let you fight yet, Thomas." Zordon answered.

"You gave me the power to fight, and you won't let me use it." Tommy complained, "That's not really fair.

"I already told you, it's not tested yet." Zordon answered.

"Then the test will have to happen now." Tommy replied, "What animal is this?"

Zordon was still reluctant: "Thomas. I can't..."

"It's that of the White Tiger." Alpha answered.

"Thanks." he replied, after which he held up the device and exclaimed: "White Tiger!"

A white suit covered his body. That suit appeared significantly different from the other five, as it had some kind of special armor on the chest. Once he had changed, he pressed his device on his belt and beamed himself out of the room as well.

"Alpha, do you realize what you've done?" Zordon asked him.

"I've done what you would have done thousands of years ago." Alpha answered.

"That was long ago." Zordon retorted, "People change."

"But not always for the better." Alpha bit back, "You taught me that."


	6. Chapter 6

Terrence sees how the five are fighting the monsters, only to later be joined by a sixth guy in white. With this, he was given an idea of what those lights he saw meant. Still, he wasn't sure what he should think of it.

Now that Tommy, now White Ranger, joined the party, the fight went on more smoothly. Once the Putties were defeated, there were only the Power Rangers left with Rhinoblaster, Goldar and Mordant.

"Uh-oh..." Mordant became very afraid.

"You're not afraid of those color freaks, are you?" Goldar asked, mockingly.

"Yes, I am!" Mordant admitted.

"He's of no use to us." Rhinoblaster said, "Goldar, since you're the only one of us who can fly, you take him back to our masters."

Goldar growled, but he realized that Mordant would only stand in their way. From his golden armor, mechanical wings seemed to unfold themselves, which allowed him to fly up, grab Mordant and leave the city.

"Those two are getting away!" Pink Ranger pointed out.

"Good! That leaves just one for us!" Red Ranger realized.

Rita and Zedd saw this happening, but weren't very pleased.

"Rhinoblaster alone is not enough to deal with all six of them." Zedd said.

"Then there's only one thing left for us to do." Rita told him, as she raises her staff and points it towards Rhinoblaster: "Magic wand! Make Rhinoblaster grow!"

From Earth, it looked like more electricity shot from the skies. This time, when it hit Rhinoblaster, it causes the monster to take larger proportions. With a monster of that size, not only did the press decide they shouldn't stay much longer, the Rangers didn't know what to do with this.

Zordon saw this, so he commanded to Alpha: "Alpha, send them their Zords."

"Do I send the White Ranger's one as well?" Alpha asked him.

"Not yet." Zordon told him, "Send the others, and teleport the Rangers into them."

Alpha nodded, after which he pressed a few buttons on his computer.

Rhinoblaster manages to cause a little more damages than he could before, even with the help from two other monsters. The Power Rangers still were at the end of their wits, until they felt the ground shaking a little more and heard electronic roars. They turned to see what's causing them. They saw five giants machines, each of them resembling the animal that five of the Rangers are representing. They stood in awe at the sight of it. That's when five of them were teleported again, this time inside the cockpit of these machines.

"Wow! What's going on?" Red Ranger wondered.

"Looks like we were beamed inside these things." Black Ranger answered.

"Wait, we can hear each other?" Blue Ranger was surprised about this.

"Well, I don't care, as long as we can stop that thing there." Yellow Ranger remarked.

"Hey! Nice stereo!" Pink Ranger sounded more than happy.

"Rangers." Zordon's voice sounded through their speakers, "These Zords will do everything you want them to do. All you do is press your hands on those pads, and every thought you have will be executed by your Zord."

"What does that mean?" Pink Ranger asked.

Blue Ranger had an answer: "I think he means..."

He couldn't finish his sentence, as his Triceratops machine attacked Rhinoblaster, just as he thought it.

"This should be easy." Red Ranger remarked.

White Ranger, meanwhile, oblivious to what's happening exactly, could tell that those giant machines are friendly. But at the moment, all he can do is hide and wait.

The Zords, as Zordon kept calling them, fought Rhinoblaster at the best of their power, but nothing helped enough. If anything, they caused more damage that Rhinoblaster caused.

"Rangers." Zordon spoke to them again, "Combine your Zords to become the Megazord."

"Mega what?" Yellow Ranger wondered.

"For the moment, let's just think about combining." Black Ranger suggested.

When the Zords combined, it was a sight nobody had ever seen before. First, the Mastodon's head flew of, while the rest of the body changed into legs. The Tyrannosaur changed into the head and torso, that put itself onto those legs. The Tyrannosaur's tail became a sword, which the Sabre-toothed Tiger took in it's mouth, as the latter became the robot's right arm. The Pterodactyl became a shield, which was held by the Triceratops, that became the robot's left arm. Combined, they were of the same size as Rhinoblaster, which made the fight a lot easier. Everything Rhinoblaster tried, from punching to kicking, were blocked by the shield. In the end, the sword swung a few times, severely cutting the Rhinoblaster, until it fell down, exploding. Angel Grove was saved.


	7. Chapter 7

Upon their victory, the Rangers got teleported back to the Command Centre.

"Well, this saves us the trouble." Tommy remarked, "Why didn't I get my own robot?"

"Your Zord, if that's what you mean..." Zordon explained, "Is not tested yet."

"Chill down, Tommy." Kim told him, "We just need to kill those other two monsters, and we're done."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Pink Ranger." Zordon told her, "Those monsters were mere servants to a much greater evil."

"What?" Rocky sounded disturbed.

"So we're stuck with being a hero?" Aisha complained, "This'll be a bother."

"What is it that we're up against?" Adam asked.

"And are you ready for this? My name's Kimberly." Kim stated, in response to Zordon referring to her as 'Pink Ranger'.

"I'll answer all of your questions in due time." Zordon answered, "Right now, you should go home to your families, to let them know you're all right."

"Then why didn't you just drop us off there, instead of bringing us here?" Aisha complained.

"Because before you go, I want you all to know this." Zordon continued, "That as long as you have your power, you must uphold the following rules. Otherwise, you'll lose your power."

Hearing him say that, has them put up some disturbed faces, but Zordon continued either way: "First, never abuse your power. Second, you only fight when those monsters show. And finally, keep your identity a secret, no one can know you're a Power Ranger, especially not your family. Do you understand these rules?"

All six exchanged looks, realizing they have no choice in the matter, so they nodded in agreement.

The next day, at school, the only time that the six could be together was during lunch. During that time, they discussed some things about their new found strength.

"I always liked superheroes. Never thought I'd ever become one." Rocky said.

"I know. Wearing those suits, and riding giant robots,... what's not to like?" Adam agreed.

"Too bad Zordon doesn't entirely trust me to use the newest weapons." Tommy complained.

"At least you don't need to worry about getting your hair messed up beneath that helmet." Aisha complained, "You know how long it takes me to put it up like this?"

"Maybe." Billy replied, although he didn't really listen, "You know, we should really have some means of communicating with each other at all times."

"Agreed." Tommy said, "Just in case."

"You know what would really be neat?" Kim brought up, "Maybe we should practise using poses for everything."

"I'm sure you should do that." somebody else remarked.

Everyone got a little spooked as they recognized that the voice belonged Terrence.

"Whatever you folks are talking about." he added, somewhat cynically.

Everyone was relieved when he said that, apart from Aisha: "You're listening to us?"

"It's hard not to." Terrence answered, "I'm trying to find a quiet place to eat, but with that volume of your voices, I'd be surprised if nobody else on the other side of town heard you."

Everyone was suddenly dumbstruck, which made room for another sound to be heard.

"... and then that rhino turned into a giant..." a familiar voice sounded as the person to whom it belonged entered the cafeteria, namely Bulk, accompanied by Skull and one or two people, listening to him.

"But we had no fear." Skull continued, "Because then we used our giant robot to attack the monster."

This was followed with both of them mimicking, or attempting to do as much, the robot's movements.

"And that's how we beat that rhino monster." Bulk continued.

Knowing how important it is to keep their identity a secret, the six backed them up a little.

"Wow, you sound like brave guys." Tommy said.

"Er... yeah, really brave." Kim joined in.

"Oh really?" Terrence sounded skeptic, "You two saying you're two of those costumed folks?"

"Oh yeah, we are." Bulk bragged.

"Yeah, we are." Skull repeated.

"So you better respect us, or else..." Bulk threatened.

"Yeah, or else." Skull repeated again.

Terrence thought for two seconds, before responding: "Then tell me..."

He pointed to Skull: "Why are all those guys twice your size?"

Then he pointed to Bulk: "And why are you twice their size?"

Both didn't know what to say, but Terrence didn't stop there: "There's no possible way that either one of you are connected to them."

Hearing that, everyone else started to look either disappointed, or amused, upon which they left the two.

Angry, Bulk marched up to Terrence: "All right, so we're not those heroes. But mark my words, we will be!"

"Yeah! We will be!" Skull repeated.

Tommy laughed: "How do you figure?"

"Because we're gonna find out who they are." Bulk answered, "When we do, we'll ask them to make us heroes too."

"Yeah, too!" Skull repeated, upon which Bulk rolled his eyes.

"What's Clarke's first rule?" Terrence asked them.

"Who?" Bulk asked.

Terrence snickered: "You want to become those heroes, and you don't even know who Clarke is. I don't think they'd even consider what you're suggesting."

"Oh, you just wait and see." Bulk said, upon which he left.

"Yeah, see." Skull repeated before he joined.

Billy was a little shocked about what Terrence just said: "We don't know who Clarke is."

"Yeah, so?" Terrence turned to ask, upon which he noticed something, "Oh I see, just because you wear the same color of clothes as they do, you think you might be them."

"What I think Billy means is, what makes you think they'd have to know this Clarke?" Adam asked.

"Somehow changing into light, transport themselves somewhere and reassemble themselves?" Terrence questioned, "It sounds very similar to what Clarke described in some of his books. They must be familiar with his work to have pulled that off."

All six of them thought about that, but Terrence didn't end there: "Don't worry, THAT is nothing to break your skull about."

Given how he emphasized THAT, Rocky asked him: "Then what is?"

Terrence sighed, but explained anyway: "If you must know, according to the news, some kind of extra-terrestrial force is behind those monsters attacking." Terrence explained.

"So you were right to think there are aliens after all." Kim said.

"Maybe." Terrence replied, "But why here?"

"You mean why do they attack Earth?" Aisha asked.

"No, why did they attack Angel Grove?" Terrence wondered, "This town, of which every small town is envious, and of which all major cities are oblivious. What makes them so interested in this area?"

"They just have to start somewhere?" Billy reasoned.

"Likely." Terrence didn't disagree, "Except that there's a pattern to their attacks. Once they reached the city limits, they turn back, as though they don't want to leave, or there's some reason for them to be here. It's like they're looking for something."

"Like what?" Aisha asked skeptically.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Terrence said, "But anyway, the reason I started talking to you guys in the first place, can you please keep your voices down?"

That's when Terrence left them, which gave Kim an opening to say: "Who does he think he is?"

"He has a point though." Tommy realized, "What do we know about these monsters? Or who sent them?"

"Zordon told us he'll tell us in due time." Billy reminded him.

"Hope that time will be soon." Rocky remarked.

**THE END  
... or not?**


End file.
